Unpredicted Love
by AliHedezx3
Summary: Werewolf Vampire Enemy . Not in this story. Find out what happeneds between these two monsters when, One night, changes everything.
1. Jacob's Chapter : A Sin

"I will wait for you" Jacob told her "'till my heart stops beating" she smiled, "maybe even after that."

"Jacob !" Embry called out to him. "What are you doing standing here all by yourself ? This is a party, flirt around with girls, dance, drink, or atleast talk to the guys. Stop looking all deppressed will you ? That vampire girl sure has you wrapped around her finger." "Her name is Bella , & I love her, & she loves me." Embry started to groan, & looked at Jacob with huge disaprroval , "what ?" "She loves Edward" "but she loves me too" "but she loves Edward more" Jacob stayed silent.

He knew he was right. All his life he wanted Bella to himself, he knew she loved him, but he also knew that she loved Edward more, & she proved that by accepting Edward's porposal. But Jacob told Bella that he will wait for her, 'till her heart stops beating, & maybe even after that. "Just leave me alone". Embry stayed there quietly for a while, looking at Jacob, wondering when he will finally realize that Bella will never be his.

Afterwhile, Embry left, leaving Jacob with what he pleased, alone. Jacob got a wine cup & filled it half - full with some wine, he analyzed it for a second, & then took a sip. He closed his eyes for a while, imagining him & Bella , walking down the aisle , smiles on both of there faces. She finally gets there, they look at each other , both eyes sparkling with happiness & hope . The priest begins to talk , & when they both say "I do" they both press their lips against each other , & it's so good, it's like magic.

& Then he comes back into reality. Knowing that it's not him who will be waiting for her to walk down that aisle, it'll be Edward Cullen. The happiest man to excist in that moment, & himself, Jacob Black, will be the sadest. He took another sip of the wine & then placed it down. He could almost feel his blood get hotter over imagining Bella & Edward saying the words ; "I do" & then realizing that once they do, he will have lost Bella forever. He felt his eyes get watery & then - he heard the sounds of awe's.

* * *

He turned around, & saw a feminine figure in the hallway. She was wearing a black long dress, that went so well with her white as snow skin, & her inky black short hair. She was wearing heels , the room was so quiet , that as she walked you could hear them clickity clack. She had this type of inhuman beauty. & she had pixie - like features. Even so, Jacob couldn't quiet make out who was this rare beauty , he couldn't see her face, he was quite blinded.

His eyes were placed on her back, she kept walking, kept walking, all eyes were on her. & He could tell that half the girls in this room were heartbroken, & half the guys were way too intimidated. Jacob started to follow this mystery girl, all eyes were on both of them now, he followed & followed , he didn't know why, but he had to know who this girl was, he kept following, until she stopped. She stop in the garden, in front of a fountain. "Why are you following me Jacob ?"

she had a silvery bell - like voice. He was surprised when she said his name, but at the same time, he kind of knew that he knew her , "Who are you ?" he heard her giggle a bit, "you don't recognize me ?" she asked the obviouse question , "no.

"Well, sort of, you have this rare, unlike , beauty that not everyone has, sort of like a- "

"vampire" his eyes opended wide, & then it hit him, he knew who this beautiful woman was , she was a Cullen, Alice Cullen.

"Alice ?" she turned around, & smiled.

"Hello werewolf"

"what are you doing here ?"

"Well, even vampires have a little fun at times"

he smiled,

"who invited you?"

" I know a few people"

she said with a smirk.

Alice was looking more then her usual beauty today, & Jacob quite liked it.

He observed her for a while, feeling quite turned on.

"Jacob Black are you checking me out ?"

he looked at her, and snickered.

"I am married, I hope you know that"

he snickered again,

"yes I do" he saw her smile,

"Bella would be happy to see you"

he frowned, trying not to burst into anger & tears all at the same time.

"What's wrong werewolf ?"

"Why would Bella want to see me ? She has Edward" he saw a look of confusion on Alice's face, "just because she has Edward, doesn't mean she doesn't want to be your friend, or doesn't want to see you" he let out a grunt.

"Sadly, from now on, that's all her & I can be, friends" Alice smiled,

"you should be happy you can atleast be that, & you are very welcomed to come to the wedding that I am planning by my self !" her grin got wider, & Jacob gave her a little smile,

"i'll go, but i won't like it"

"won't like what ? The decorations , or the fact that they are getting married ?"

she asked another obvious question, " I think you know the answer" she looked down, "yeah". "So why isn't your husband or any of the other Cullens here ?" "They arent the party type" "oh, you kind of always were the party type huh ?" "Yep" he snickered, & let out his hand,

"may I have this dance ?"

she smirked, "you may".

* * *

Alice danced so gracefully , that as Bella once described to him, she could brake any ballerina's heart. Her skin was icey-cold just like the rest of the vampires, & she smelled, but to her, he betted that he smelled as well.

He could also bet that half of the guys in this room were jealous that he got to dance with her, all but his wolf pack, that by now found out who was the beautiful mystery girl, & they were probabley dissappointed that he was dancing with a vampire, their enemy.

"You know" he whispered into her ear, "we're doing a sin right now, two enemies dancing together"

she let out a little snicker , "Jacob," she whispered back into his ear,

" I _am _a sin"

he smirked, & looked into her golden eyes, then twirled her around and dipped her. Then they both realized that they were the center of attention, & The room was filled with loud applause , Jacob looked to see his pack, & as he predicted they were very dissappointed, & the only ones in the room, that were not cheering.

He felt Alice's eyes on him, she was smiling, & he gave her a warm smile in return.


	2. Alice's Chapter : CHEATER

He got her hand & led her to the table. Alice was enjoying his company, & she was positive that he was enjoying her company as well. He holded out her chair for her & she sat down, he then sat down next to her. "So how are you planning on decoration Bella's & Edward's wedding ?" she could tell that for him that was a pretty difficult thing to say, she wouldn't respond if Jasper had to get married with someone else. "Uhm, well, I was thinking of having either an all - white wedding, or have the wedding set up with different colors, non white, & no one can wear white white either , so the bride can stand out" "I like the second one the best, I bet Bella would stand out either way though" he gave her a sad smile.

Alice started to feel a little sympathy for him, she has always looked at this from Edward's & Her point of view , thinking that this is like the best thing that can happen, but she never put herself in Jacob's shoes. "Jacob" she began, she placed her hand on his, "I know this is hard for you, I mean, if I had to stand & watch the love of my life get married with someone else, I wouldn't be able to bare it. That's why I sort of admire you, you haven't given up on Bella, & you can still see her & love her knowing that she's in love with Edward-"

"because I know she loves me too" he interupted, Alice looked at him, & he looked at Alice, "but I know she loves Edward more" he said, as if reading her mind. "Either way you should be happy & proud, because Bella is happy , don't you want the woman you love to be happy ?" "That's all I want" "exactly, & she is." He looked up at her, "why should I be proud ?" "Because you can bare it, something others can barely do.

"You can bare watching her get married, you can bare seeing her kissing someone else, you can bare seeing her loving someone else, you're a strong person, I really admire you because of that."

He let out a sigh, "not all vampires are as bad as they seem" Alice blushed at the comment, knowing he was reffering to her ; "& not all werewolfs are as bad as they seem, well, atleast their odor is" she said with a smirk, "let's not come out with the insults, 'cuz I can come up with a few of my own about your stinky odor" she started to laugh at the comment, "oh werewolf, now I know why Bella loves you so much" she placed a hand on his shoulder, & smiled,

looking at his dark brown eyes. He had a smile on his face, & she had to admit that he looked pretty attractive. Now it was her the one checking him out, with his white shirt, & black tie, he was letting his muscles show, she's seen him with his shirtoff, & she has to admit that it's not a turnoff. She smirked at the thought, she wanted him to take his shirt off right now-

"Alice" her thoughts were interupted, "yes ?" he snickered, 'Alice Cullen, are you checking me out ? You do know my heart is taken" he said, immitating her. She let out a small laugh, & got closer, "why yes Jacob Black, I am, & I do" she started feeling a bit flirty, she saw him bite his lips, obviously feeling turned on, & then she thought, why not kiss him ? He's attractive enough, & his lips look pretty appealing.

& Then, she stopped & turned her head. What was she thinking ? She was married and infatuated by her husband, & her she was having thoughts about kissing a werewolf, it was inappropriate , especially for her. "So" she started, trying to make conversation, "are you enjoying the party?" she asked him,

playing with her wine cup ; "oh I am" said Jacob, "i'm glad that I have great company too" she smiled at him, & he smiled at her,

"a toast" he started, holding up his wine cup, "to a new friendship" Alice got her wine cup & raised it up high, "cheers" .

They both took a sip, "you seem like if you're in a better mood" she told him, & he smiled "I am, thanks." "For what ?" "For getting me in a better mood" "well i've been known for that" they both laughed a bit, & then she saw that Jacob's eyes went to someone else. & She saw that Sam , the wolfpack leader, was standing behind her, looking at Jacob with eyes saying, "we've got to talk" & Alice gave him a look claiming that he should. So Jacob got up, & left with him.

She started to play with her heart - shaped necklace, feeling guilty about her past thoughts of kissing Jacob , she shouldn't though, Jacob was _very _attractive, any woman, married or not , will want to kiss him. But she still felt guilty, knowing that Jasper wouldn't think about cheating on her , so why should she ? Jacob got back to the table, & sat down with a smile on his face.

"Was he angry that you were hanging out with a Vampire ?" Alice asked , pointing at herself. "Yeah, but don't worry about it shortie, he's just strict & overprotected, he doesn't know how sweet , kind , & fun you really are" she smiled, sinking in the complement.

"I bet if Edward were here you wouldn't want to hang out with him, & be as strict as Sam is bieng right now" she saw a look of anger in Jacob,

"that's different. He stole the woman I love" Alice nodded, "I understand" Jacob smiled, "I like that you're understanding" he got closer, & felt her face, smiling all the way.

_Maybe just one kiss, just one kiss ; NO Alice don't do it _

but it was too late, Jacob's lips were already pressed against hers, his warm soft lips & Alice's cold lips they were against each other. & Soon, they were feeling each other all over, all eyes on them, then, they were alone.

Alone in Jacob's room, Alice couldn't do this, she couldn't cheat on James, But her cloths were already off, Jacob's lips were already exploring her body, she was already moaning in delight, & then, it happened, they did it. They had sex with passion, & delight, with pleasure & desire, it was incredible. As if she had sailed to a new world, & then, she was gone. Alice looked to her side & saw Jacob happily asleep , snoring. He had a cute snore. But Alice couldn't believe what she had done, nor how she was feeling. She silently cried, & then she put on her dress in a hurry & rushed home, noone will know what she had just done, noone.

* * *

"Where were you ?" she was welcomed with worried looks & angry faces. She looked at Edward, & she could tell that he already knew what she did. "At the party like I told you guys, remember ? I invited all of you & you all said no" "It's 1 AM, you took so long ?" Jasper was the one asking all the questions, considering he was the most worried one. She smirked "overprotective fool" he smiled, 'alright, that's all the partying for tonight" Soon enough everyone was gone & Jasper would be waiting in there room for Alice. Edward was looking at her.

"Why Alice ? Why did you do it ?" Alice put on a guilty look, "blame hormones I guess ?" Edward shook his head in dissappointment, "you cheated on Jasper, with, _Jacob_" "Sh ! You will not say a word to this to Jasper or Bella ! Please Edward, this isn't easy, I didn't mean to, he just looked so , so ; attractive & good looking. He was also so sweet I just–"

"had to had sex with him ! Alice, you have Jasper, & he's a , wolf, our enemy , & he was & I bet still is in love with _my _future wife" "I know, I shouldn't have done it, lesson learned." She sighed, "i'm going to see Jasper." Edward just looked dissappointed , & walked away. & Alice, with a look of guilt, & pain in her heart, went up stairs to her room to see Jasper.

She went inside & smiled at him, he was laying down on their bed with a look saying ; i'm so happy you're here. Which made her feel even more guilty.

"Heeeeey" she said to him with a smile as she jumped on her bed. "Hey" he responded with his deep sexy voice Alice was so use to. He started touching her hair & feeling on her body , he kissed her lips softy - "Alice ?" "Yes" "why do you smell like , wolf !" he got up & glared at her as if he knew what she already did, she could feel her skin get warm which was basically impossible for a vampire.

"Jacob -"

"Jacob , Jacob what !"

she looked at him, a little more confident now,

"was at the party, I wanted to be friendly & say hi, I also invited him to the marriage, then we just started talking & hanging out. Maybe that's why I smell like a dog"

Alice wasn't really lieng, they did talk & hang out, she also invited him to the marriage, but she was more then just "friendly" with him.

"You seemed like if you were really close together" , she sighed, "well, we did dance a little , but that's all" Jasper raised an eyebrow,

"that's all ?"

"that's all."

**_that is soooo not all._**

He smiled.

"I'm sorry babe" he started laying down next to her again,

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, my forgiveness"

Alice smiled ,

"it's-"

But she was interupted by Jasper's lips,

& oh did she feel terrible.


	3. Jacob's Chapter : Love Concurse All

**YAY !**

**I got three new reviews (:**

**&, i'm really glad ,**

**They are the reason why i'm writing this third chapter (:**

**I hope yu enjoy it, x3.**

* * *

"I can't fucking believe you Jacob I just can't" Sam's face and the rest of the wolf pack member's faces were filled with intense anger. Not only did they see him kiss Alice at the party, but they also found out that Alice & him had sex afterwards. "Gee Jacob, I thought you really _did _love Bella" Paul said to him. Jacob's blood got hotter, "I _do _love Bella" "well you sure proved that last night" Paul responded, sarcastically. And that's where he couldn't take it anymore, "if Bella can have sex with Edward why can't I have sex with Alice ! ? , it's not like she's thinking about the way I feel !" "Because !" Sam started as he hit the desk with his fist , "Bella is _in love _with Edward, she is getting married with him and she's _NOT_ a werewolf.

_"YOU_ on the other hand _are _a werewolf, vampires are _our _enemy, you are not _in love _with Alice Cullen, and Alice Cullen is _married _with some stupid vampire, and SHE herself, is a vampire. Got that ?" Jacob started to breath intensly , as if he was running out of air, he stormed out of the room and shut the door hard. Yes, vampires are their enemy, yes, Bella is in love with Edward, yes , Alice Cullen is married and is a vampire, but he's not quite sure if he loves her. He knows that he still has deep feelings for Bella, but for Alice, he's not sure, not sure at all. Alice was different, very different.

She was understanding, sweet, kind, beautiful, unlike any other girl or _vampire _he ever met. And she proved that last night. But she left him. She left him there in his bed all alone after they both experienced something magical, he knew that he wasn't the only one that felt that way when they both had it, he knew that she felt it too. But Alice is married, and she's his "suppossible" enemy.

He ran his fingers through his spikey black hair, and started to run. Run and run and run. He didn't know where he was going, he just had to run and go far. He ended up in the highschool where the student he was looking for went to, Alice Cullen. He stood there waiting.

Watching the teenage boys and girls walk hand in hand or in groups, and there he was waiting for a canary yellow Porsche 911 . When, he finally spotted it, and she came out. Wearing, black heels, tight jeans and leather black jacket. Her hair perfectly combed, and her skin as perfect and as white as ever, she was wearing her never forgotten accessorie a smile. Her sweet tender smile that is one of the things that seduced him that beautiful night.

She was with Jasper, though they weren't holding hands, it still hurt to see her with him. And then, she saw him. Her golden eyes were focused on him, he saw her tell something to Jasper then saw her walking this way ; "Jacob ?" he turned to see that the voice interupting him was Bella's, and next to her was her beloved vampire, Edward. Edward seemed extra mad at Jacob today, and extra protective of Bella. He probabley read Jacob's and Alice's minds, he probabley already knows and is mad at Jacob for having sex with Alice and is protecting Bella so she won't find out. "What are you doing here Jacob ?" "He's probabley here to see you" Edward stated, "well, what do you want ?" Bella asked him, filled with curiosity.

Jacob sighed, "i'm not here to see you Bella," he said under his breath, looking at Edward. Edward had a face saying ; "tell her anything, and i'll brake your neck" . "Who are you here to see ?" Bella had a hurt but at the same time curiuos face on, "he's here to see me" and there was that voice, the silvery bell like voice he had heard the night before. He turned to meet her eyes and face, she was smiling, as if everything was perfectly fine. "Alice, Jacob, why do you want to see her ?" "Leave them alone Bella, we'll probabley find out afterwards" then they left, dissappeared into the fog, and he was left alone with Alice.

"Werewolf" "Vampire" she smiled. "Why are you here ?" "I wanted to see you, i've been dieng to see you, why did you leave me all alone last night ?" "It was late" Jacob put on a confused face. It was late ? That's all she could say ? That's all the explanation she would give him after they had an incredible night together ? "Alice, that night , it was-" "amazing, I know, for me it was too." "So why did you leave ?" "Jacob, I have Jasper, I had to lie to him last night, do you know how awful I felt ? I cheated on him, ME, Alice Cullen, cheated on the love of my life" Jacob felt a bit defensive, "you don't really love him if you cheated on him" she slaped him, Jacob touched his face, she was strong, so strong he actually felt it. If it was Bella she would've probabley hurt her hand. He was mad, but he couldn't hurt her, something wouldn't let him.

"Alice , i'm sorry" "you sure as hell are ! That night was magical Jacob. But I have someone, and your heart is taken aswell, by Bella-"

"Bella has Edward ! Yeah she loves me, everyone knows that, but Edward's her soulmate, she loves _him _more. You know that, I know that, he knows that, the Cullens know that, even my wolf pack knows that. Listen, I still have strong feelings for Bella, but ever since last night, i've started to gain strong feelings for you too. Do you know how I felt when I woke up last night ? When I looked to my side and saw no beautiful girl beside me ?"

"The same way Jasper would've felt Jacob" she put her hands on his face,"the _same _way. I can't give up on my marriage because of a one night stand, your feelings can change anytime now-" "they won't !" "You don't know that ! Bella has control over your feelings more then I do, any moment now you can wake up and say that you don't really have any feelings for me at all.

And I have Jasper, we've been married for a long while now, I can't let him go just like that" Jacob looked dissappointed, he knew what she was saying in a way made sense, she couldn't let Jasper go because of one day. But now Jacob was determined, he will win her heart one way or another. "I understand, but trust me Alice Cullen" he got her hands and kissed them, "if it's one thing I do, I _will _win your heart" "Jacob i'm your enemy" "I can careless"he kissed her soft cold lips, grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

He could careless if Jasper, Bella , Edward , or anyone else was looking at them , he needed to do this. Alice pulled away, "Jacob" she said under her breath, "I think it's best if you leave" Jacob nodded and did as told.

He couldn't believe the way he was feeling, the way he felt when he saw her, the things she said made him want her even more, made him more determined on getting her, and then he bumped into something, or was it someone ? He looked up and saw a white as snow skin man with brown hair and golden eyes, his worst enemy, the vampire he hates the most , Edward Cullen. "Move" Jacob told him, "you can't leave the people I love alone can you ?" Edward grabbed his neck , "listen to me, Bella is mine and Alice is Jaspers.

She's married, you had no right to, do what you did last night, and you had no right to kiss her right here or even come looking for her after what you did, you're lucky noone saw you. You do me a favor, and stay _away_" Jacob was furious , he was speechless, he was , he didn't know what else he was feeling.

"The last thing I want to do Edward Cullen, is stay away"he grabbed his arms and took them away from his neck. He walked away, speechless, not knowing if he should go back and beat the crap out of him, or just stay calm. The first one was appealing, but he stook to the second one, it was the right thing to do at this point anyway.

* * *

"You went to go see her didn't you ?" Jacob didn't know why he decided to go to his wolfpack crew, but he honestly didn't know what else to do. "Well that's what my heart told me was the right thing to do. I had to see her, I had to talk to her , she was the only thing in my mind" Sam walked towards him,

"Jacob, you do know that what you're feeling isn't love, you're just sort of turned on by her" "love or not Sam, it sure is strong, and i'm not giving up on her until I have her wrapped around me" "what about Bella ?" "She's with Edward. And happy too, what do ya' want me to do ?" "You still love her ?"

"Yes, but I have feelings for Alice too"

Sam sighed,

"alright pal, do what you feel in your heart is right, you'll end up with a conclusion yourself"

Jacob nodded

and Sam turned to leave,

"oh and just one more thing" Sam started ,

"yes ?" "Don't forget, that if you _do _love Alice, it's not gonna be easy bieng with her, and I think you know why"

"she's a vampire, and vampires are our enemy, I know, I know"

"so if you do end up bieng with her, you'll end up having a real tough choice to make"

Jacob fround,

"and what is that ?"

he asked, filled with curiosity ,

"you'll have to decide whether you stick with us, or with her"

Sam then walked away, making his final point and an end to the conversation. Jacob, sadly to say it , knew Sam had a point. But right now, he didn't plan on thinking about that ; he planned on trying to concur Alice, and once they were together, he'll see the way he felt, and he'll make his decision.

If his feelings weren't exactly what he thought they were, he'll stick with his wolfpack.

If not, if it was really love, he'll stay with Alice.

Because Love, **Concurse _all_.**


	4. Alice's Chapter : Craving Jacob

_Because your kiss, is on my list, of the greatest things in life ._

* * *

Alice stood there, blinded. Touching her lips. Jacob's lips were once again pressed against hers, and once again, those butterflys came back to hunt her. _Why am I feeling this way ? _She asked herself, but the answer was clear, even to her, that she aswell has been developing feelings for him, after what happened last night. And after that show that just occured, she can feel the feelings growing.

"Alice" her thoughts were interupted by a voice, she was expecting Edward,but she found Bella. Bella with that face of, "I want to know what you two are up to" Alice bit her small lips, "yes Bella ?" "What were you and Jacob talking about ?" Alice couldn't tell her, she knew , that even though she was infatuated by Edward , she sort of loves Jacob aswell, and it will just break her heart, and Alice didn't want that, that was the least thing she wanted. Bella was her best friend, she couldn't break her heart. She had to make up a lie , and fast, but what ? Bella was too smart to believe just _anything _so what does she tell her ?

"we were discussing about your wedding" she raised an eyebrow , "my wedding ? Wouldn't Jacob want to talk to _me _about that ?" "Well we saw each other at the party last night-" last night, memories were brought back to her when she spoke those two words ; last night. When Jacob's soft lips touched hers, when his manly hands were feeling all over her body, and she explored a world that she didn't know excisted ; last night, she wanted to relive the whole thing. "Alice ?"

Alice opened her eyes to realize that Bella was still in front of her and still waiting for an explanation, she touched her forhead, "oh ! I'm sorry ! As I was saying, we saw each other at the party, and I told him he is invited and that me myself and I are planning the wedding and he just wanted to know more about it. Like the date, and how he should come dressed. And ofcourse he started complaining on how you would be better off with him and not Edward"

Alice was lieng to the bone, but she knew this was the only way for Bella to not find out and not get hurt, also, Edward would be dissappointed in her if she were to tell Bella what she and Jacob did, also the way they were both feeling for each other. Bella had an unknown face on, she stayed quiet , unsure if she should believe Alice or not. "Um, okay, yeah, usual Jake, i'm going to talk to him after school" Alice smiled, "Okay".

"So the kings and queens-" the teacher was talking, but Alice wasn't paying attention.

All that was on her mind was the touch of Jacob's lips , the feeling she got when they pressed upon hers. She closed her eyes and started imagining her and Jacob together, bodies naked pressed upon each other, passionetly making out, and whenever they stopped to catch a breath of air, they would say to each other "I love you" she smiled at the thought. "Oh how wonderous" she said out loud,

and she opened her eyes to find all eyes on her. "Alice" the teacher started, are you paying attention?" Alice gulped, "yes ma'am" her teacher raised an eyebrow , "alright then" Alice sighed. She looked to her side and found Jasper staring at her , "what were you thinking about" , she bit her lip, "you and I, in bed" he smirked, "so you were thinking about last night" he laughed, and kissed her cheek.

Oh how she despised lieng to him, and when he said that, those words ; last night, it just brought pain to her heart and a stomach ache. She was a horrible wife, she shouldn't have done that, she regretted it, _very _much. Even if she was gaining feelings for Jacob, those feelings had to stop, she had to push them away one way or another. If she still wanted to be with Jasper, that's what she had to do.

Class ended and she hopped inside her car , to her side was her beloved husband, who she has lied to plenty of times since yesterday. Starting to day there will be no more lies, he will not find out what her and Jacob did because she will no longer see him. She turned on the engine and started to drive, she drove and drove 'till they reached their home. They got out and he put his arm over her, she smiled. Waiting for them was Edward, and she knew that he wanted to talk to her.

They stopped infront of him, and Alice gave Jasper a look claiming that her and Edward wanted to be alone to talk, he nodded in agreement and left. "Yes Edward ?" he had a look of disgust, and Alice put on a curiouse face, then she gulped and wondered if he had read her mind in class.

"I think you know why my face is like this"

she looked down in dissappointment , "you read my thoughts. ?"

he sighed,

"yes" , "Edward I-" "save it Alice, you have sexual feelings for him"

"no , I-"

"what ? You're denying it ? Alice your thoughts say it all, what happened last night says it all, the way you look at him says it all. I think you should tell Jasper" "what ! ? and risk my marriage with him ? Never !" "Your marriage is already at state if Jasper finds out you cheated on him and that you have sexual feelings for a werewolf he'll-" "he won't ! He won't . I'm never seeing Jacob again""yes you will, the wedding,

"Bella, and he_ will _come looking for you, he has those same exact feelings for you that you have for him"

"well i'll ignore him, anything for Jasper"

"you sure you can handle it ?" "Yes" "make sure those sexual feelings don't turn into love Alice, because after that, there is no turning back" afterwards, he left. She was left alone. Her eyes got watery, she didn't want to see anyone, not Jasper not anyone.

* * *

She ran up to her room, hoping noone was in there, she jumped on her bed and started to cry. Started to cry so hard , because she couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't. She stopped, and closed her eyes. His kiss, that night, his touch, it made everything seem alright. _Why does something that seems so wrong, feel so right ? _She started to cry again, feeling so ashamed , she felt so , so bad.

She didn't want that to happen, she really did love Jasper, but Jacob, Jacob. Oh Jacob ! His lips, his touch, his kiss, his everything. She needed to talk to him, she had to anyway to warn him about Bella- Oh Bella ! Yes she was going to talk to him, what if she was already there ? It was worth a try. She dialed his number and locked the door, two rings ; "Hello" it was him she knew , that deep sexy voice of his, "hello ?" she responded, "A-Alice" "is Bella there ?" "No" "has she passed by" "no ? Why ?"

"She told me she was going to go talk to you. She went up to me today , wondering what we were talking about , I told her you were curious about the wedding, just incase she asks you" "Alice , i'm not going to deny the way i'm feeling for you in front of her" "please Jacob don't" "Alice, i'm not going to hide it, there is no reason to . Listen, i'm not sure if it's love but -" "it's not love Jacob. Listen, today I was thinking about you , about our naked bodies pressed against each other , and we were making out" "wow, that sounds appealing" he laughed, "hm, I know.

"But I realized that we don't love each other, we're just sexually attracted to one another"

there was silence on the other end of the phone,

"Alice, yeah , we are, but isn't that how most couples start out, physically attracted and sexualy attracted ? We don't know if we're in love yet unless we try and get to know each other, hang out more, see how we feel, then we figure out if we're in love"

"i'll like to do that, but I can't. I don't want to find out if i'm in love with you, because i'm with Jasper and the last thing I want to do is hurt him"

"you're with him out of sympathy Alice"

"no, ofcourse not, I love him. That's one thing for sure. Jacob do me a favor, try to forget about me, because I don't want to find out if this is really love, I don't want to speak to you again, you're still very welcomed to come to the marriage, but we will not talk to each other, we'll keep on bieng enemy's, and strangers. Please don't tell Bella what happened between us, please don't tell her the way you're feeling , just forget it Jacob please"

"Alice don't ask me to do this because I can't I just can't"

"please Jacob, if you really care for me you'll do this"

"I care for you Alice , but I can't, my heart doesn't let me"

"Jacob"

she was interupted by a knock on the door, "Alice, it's me Jasper open up" her eyes opened wide, "and she whispered, "I got to go" and she hung up. She hesitated before opening, afraid that Jasper has been hearing the conversation all this time, but she still opened it, what other choice did she have ? She welcomed him with a smile, and he responded with a kiss upon her lips.

She was craving for Jacob's lips though.

"Why are you here all by yourself babe ? And why was the door locked ?" "Um, I wanted some privacy" "oh, do you want me to go ?" "No ! No, I always want you around" Jasper smiled, and touched her cheeks, "I love you" "I love you too" and he kissed her once again. Oh how Alice wished that kiss could come from Jacob, but she was feeling awful craving a kiss from a man she had a one night stand with, from a man who is not even her husband, she felt terrible. She was cheating on Jasper with her mind, but she just couldn't help it. She pushed away. "What's the matter ?" "I'm not in the mood"

**She's in the mood for Jacob.**


	5. Jacob's Chapter : Heart vs Logic

**Thank you, Future NYPD & msartistics for reviewing my story.**

**I really appreciate it (:**

**& Enjoy x3.**

* * *

_Let your heart defy your logic._

* * *

Jacob looked at his phone, he was hoping he will get another call from Alice, though he wasn't really expecting another one. He put his phone down and sighed. He didn't want to hurt Alice by telling the truth to Bella, and he didn't want to hurt Bella either. But what was he suppose to do ? He didn't want to lie, what was the point of that ? Well, if Alice was there at that moment, she would've said ; "so we won't hurt the people we care about, by telling them this unknown feeling of ours. We can risk alot by telling them this, because we're not sure this is love Jacob, you and I both know that, I risk my marriage, and you risk any chance you have with Bella" but even though Jacob hated to admit it, he really had no chance with her, she was getting married, and _very _happy, what can he do ? He tried his best so Bella can realize that he's the one for her, and even though she admited to the fact that she loves him, she also admited that she loves Edward more.

Edward will be her husband, the father of her children, and the love of her life forever. Soon she will marry him, and she will only look at Jacob as a friend, and love him as a brother. And now, now Jacob has feelings for both Bella and Alice, two forbbiden loves, why did Jacob always have to fall in love with the wrong person ? He bit his lip, now not sure of what he will tell Bella when he sees her. It was difficult, real difficult. Because even though he wanted nothing more then to tell the truth, he knew that it'll be selfish not to think of others. Yet again, if he lies, he will be causing even more pain.

So now he got up, and started to walk around the room, nervous, pondering, not knowing what was the right thing to do. _Think Jacob, THINK. _Then he heard a vibration coming from the table. It was his phone, his heart started beating fast, a smile came upon his face, his eyes shined with hope. He ran to the table, it was Alice, he knew it was Alice, it just had to be. She had to go in such a hurry, they didn't finish their conversation through the phone so they had to finish it now, or perhaps she called to meet him in person so they can finish their conversation in person, because they both knew it was better off that way. He grabbed the phone , "Alice !" there was silence, "hello ?" Jacob said again, "Jacob, it's me Bella" his hopes went down, and he gulped.

Though it was glad to hear from Bella, because it always was good to hear from her, he was really hoping it will be Alice. "Bella, hey, hi how are you ?" "You were expecting Alice ?" "Yeah, well-" "Jacob , you'll explain to me in person, does that sound good ? Where are you, I have to talk to you anyway" "um, i'm where Sam and the crew" "um, cool, I could go, right ?" "Yes, of course, do you want me to pick you up ?" "No, I could go by myself, i'll see you there" "o-okay" and he hung up. Now it was time to _really _think and think right. What was he suppose to say ? He angrily grunted, he hated having to make tough choices.

"So Bella I um, yes I went to talk to Alice about the wedding but I have something to tell you" he started , talking to himself ; "well I , I think i'm in love with Alice. Don't tell Jasper please ! Well, no , I-" that's it, he had no clue what he was going to tell her. He took a seat and started to scratch his head, what the hell was he going to do ? Go with his gut and tell her the truth , or stay silent and lie, in better words, go with Alice's gut. There was a knock at the door, obviously it was Bella, so he went and opened. There she was, stinding straight, with a Blue long sleeve shirt, and tight skinny jeans, with her brown hair loose.

"Hey" "Hey" "may I come in ?" "Of course, go ahead. Can I offer you anything to drink, eat ?" "Jacob, we got to talk" he smiled, "you're talking to me like if we were about to brake up or something ?" she laughed a little bit and he laughed along. "Why were you expecting Alice to call ? And don't tell me it's to talk about the wedding again because you sounded pretty excited to hear her voice" he sighed, here is when he had to talk, "Bella , Alice and I have been getting along pretty well now, we've becomed close friends actually" which was the truth, _very _close. "Oh, that's good , I really like that, the fact that you're getting along with my sister - in - law" he smiled, "yep" "Jacob, do you still think I belong with you , other than Edward ?" Jacob didn't know what to answer , because he sincerly didn't know the answer himself , "i'm not sure Bella" "what do you mean ?" now Jacob thinks it's best to tell her the truth, and he doesn't know if he should. "Jacob ?" "Bella I have feelings for you, strong ones too, but, if you're happy with Edward, then I guess i'm happy too" he was telling the truth. He saw a wide smile on her face, she hugged him tight , and he wrapped his arms around her.

She put her hands on his face, "I want you to know that even though i'm marrying Edward, I will _always _love you, nothing can seperate us, we're family, and I _love _you" "but Edward is who you want to be with" "exactly, and i'm glad you can understand that, and I hope some day you can get along with Edward as well as you're getting along with Alice" Jacob smirked, "oh that will never happen" and he and Alice both know why. Bella smiled and laughed, thinking she knows what he's talking about, and hugged him again. Jacob felt happy , and proud, knowing he didn't lie, but didn't exactly tell the truth. Even though he _really _wanted to. She let go of him, "I have to go meet Edward, i'll see you later okay ?" "Okay" and she left. Jacob took a seat and grabbed his phone, _should I call her ? _He wondered, _I will._

He started to mark her number ; there was about 5 rings, just when he was about to hang up, she answered. He heard her talk to someone in the background, he heard a mans voice, obviously Jasper, and then heard silence, and he knew that _now _is when she was alone. "Hello ?" she said, "Alice, it's Jacob , I want us to meet" "Jacob I don't think-" "Please" "where ?" "The park by the lake, i'll meet you there" he then clicked, he was excited, _very _excited , to see her again.

* * *

Jacob sat on the bench waiting for Alice to drive by. He was looking at the lake, a family of ducks were swimming by ; first came the father duck, which was the biggest, then came the mother duck, which was average sized, then came the three little ducklings. Jacob smiled, That family seemed so perfect, so serene and sweet, and Jacob thought ; "one day, I will have a family like that" then he laughed, thinking that a family of ducks made him think of that. He felt a touch on his shoulders, a feminine touch, he looked to his side and saw the prettiest woman alive ; Alice Cullen. "Hey" he greeted her, "hi, why did you want to see me ? You know I practicly had to escape" he laughed a little, "well, I spoke to Bella"

"what did you tell her ?" "I told her the truth" Alice's golden eyes were in shock as they got wider, "excuse me ! ? you told her what !" "I let my heart talk Alice" "Jacob-" "I told her, that you & I have gotten very close, and she was happy.

"I also told her that I still had strong feelings for her, but if she's happy, i'm happy" Alice smiled, "you scared me to death" Jacob grined, "one of these days they will find out about us" 'there is no us Jacob, I told that I didn't want to find this out, I-" "you can't rewrite destiny Alice ! If this is ment to be , it _will _happen.

" I know that you do want to find this out, you're just too afraid to" "I like bieng afraid then" "Alice , listen to me" he placed his hands on her cheeks , "i'm not sure if this happens to you, but whenever I see you, I get excited. I get butterflys in my stomach, I get nervous, and almost blind sighted by your beauty, and I like the way it feels. Let me feel this, let yourself feel this-" "I can't Jacob i'm _married_" "it really doesn't matter Alice"

"yes it does ! To me it does, I- I can't Jacob I just can't ! Stay away-" "Jacob pressed his lips tightly against hers, feeling nothing but warmth inside of him. She tried to pull him away but Jacob just couldn't let go, but he finally did.

"Jacob, this isn't right" "it is Alice, let this happen, let's find out if this is really real, let yourself fall in love with me" "Jacob think right ! If you let this happen you'll be falling in love with a vampire, letting your pack hate you , letting them go, you'll have to deal with vampires for the rest of your life, and they won't accept us easily. We are going to be risking so much if we try to figure this out. Because if it's not love Jacob, we would lose _everything_ . You your wolfpack, and me , my marriage and family."

Jacob sighed, "i'll risk _anything_, just to find this out, just for love. Logic says this isn't right, but my heart" he grabbed Alice's hand and placed it on his chest where his heart it, "my heart says this , is the right thing to do" they were both face to face, hearing the sounds of their breaths , their lips were almost touching, 'till Alice stood up.

"I- I can't Jacob, right now logic speaks to me, we shouldn't do this-!" "well let your heart defy your logic ! hear it, what does it say ?" Alice stayed quiet, " i'm sorry, goodbye , goodbye !" she kissed his lips and ran away. Jacob was left alone, heartbroken , biting his hand out of fury and sadness, he wanted Alice , he wanted to figure this feeling out,

because he sensed it was **love.**


	6. Alice's Chapter : Forgetting is Hard

**Thank you Black Prince Of Gaza and andre07 , for your reviews.**

**&, ofcourse, thankyou Future NYPD once again for another review (:**

**It means alot to me, please continue reviewing, they really inspire me to do more :D***

**Enjoy,x3.**

* * *

Alice turned to her side. Looking at her husband, innocently snoring and sleeping, she touched her forehead as if she was sick, and got up to her feet. She began to walk around the room, barefooted, thinking about what Jacob told her yesterday , about how she couldn't rewrite destiny, how she's only with Jasper out of sympathy, how she should listen to her heart. The way he looked at her, so intensifying, as if he couldn't live with out her. Though it was impossible for him to feel that way because of one night. Plus, he had feelings for another aswell, such a feeling he's had for such a long time, it was hard to erase.

Jacob wanted to find out if what they had was love, but Alice was convinced it wasn't, she was also convinced that , she wasn't going to waste her time thinking about this werewolf, when she had schoolwork, a husband, and a wedding to be planned. She marched to her closet, picked out some decent cloths, and got dressed. She grabbed her shoulder bag filled with books from school, and started to drive off to the library. She had a huge report to be due by Monday morning, which she hasn't even started on , and it's about the kings and queens of Europe, something that for her was completely stupid to learn about. And, with the incredeble, amazing, and brilliant mind of hers, she finished the report in less than in hour.

She gave thanks everyday that she was turned into a vampire, she was happy that she was able to do many things that normal human biengs weren't capable of decided to get a decent book to maybe distract her mind while she waited for a decent time to be able to call Bella to start planning her wedding. Her fingers started running through some titles , they ran through "The Mysterious Affairs At Styles" , "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" , and then , her fingers touched someone else's. "Oh, i'm so sorry" , to her surprise , it was noone other than Jacob Black. _Great, just great, the person I came to forget about just HAS to be here _she saw a smile on his face, "Alice" he spoke, Alice looked down and walked past him, trying not to look into his eyes, or start any sort of conversation, she kept looking at some books.

"Alice, talk to me , please don't start avoiding me" Alice kept looking at the books until she came to stop at a book that grabbed her attention, called, "Always" she got the book and looked at the back to read what it was about. Jacob snatched the book from her , "Jacob !" she shouted, but in a low whisper, "look at me Alice" she did as told, "don't ignore me" "I told you I was going to do just that" "Alice-" "don't talk to me Jacob, don't look at me, don't think about me, forget about me, I don't want to know about you, come to the wedding if you want , but don't speak to me" Jacob gave her a sharp look, "I won't do it" Alice was the one giving him the sharp look now, "Jacob-" she grunted, "I will not do that, I will not" Alice sighed, "Jacob, don't do this to me" "don't do what ? If I ignore you the way you're ignoring me, if I ignore these feelings for you , i'll be breaking my own heart, and I know i'll be breaking yours too" Alice didn't know what to say, what to do, all she wanted was to ignore these feelings and move on with her normal life, but she knows her life won't be so normal after this. "The reason that you want to be with me is because you want to find out if this unkown feeling is love, correct ?"

"We've already gone over this Alice"

"right, but listen to me, you have feelings for me, and you have feelings for Bella, now tell me, how would Bella feel if she found out that _we _had a onenight stand, and that, _we _can't stop thinking about each other , so _we _want to find out if this is love. How would she feel Jacob ?" Jacob sighed, "well Alice, she's with _Edward_ she's marrying _Edward _, what I do with my love life, is my problem. I mean, you don't expect me to love Bella all my fucking life just because she "sort of" has feelings for me , but actually loves Edward , and is marrying him ?"

"No , I don't and you're right. _But_ what about Jasper ? The man who has been with me practicly my whole life, who's loved me for such a long time, who's given the world to me ?" "Hm, if you love someone else, why be with the other one ?" "I do love Jasper, and I don't love you" "really Alice ?" "Yes, really" "you fantasize about me, think of me, you obviously like talking to me, you liked kissing me"

- he got closer- "you like me touching you" - he touched her cold soft lips- "tell me Alice, when he kisses you, do you think about me ?" Alice wanted to lie and say no so he can fuck off, but at the same time, she wanted to say yes so he can stay there with her "so it's a yes" Alice stayed silent.

Jacob smirked , "you _do _have feelings for me" he grabbed her waist and pushed her against the books, he kissed her lips, and Alice didn't fight to brake free, she just sunk into his arms. The kiss lasted a few seconds, he stopped to look at her, and he smiled. She wasn't making eye contact, she was afraid that if she did, she'll just want to kiss him some more, and the feelings will grow, instead she pushed him, and ran away.

She jumped inside her car and hit her head with the steering weal, once again, she let herself sink into Jacob, she let her gaurd down, again, she wasn't avoiding him, instead, she loved the attention , she loved it when they talked, kissed, she loved his touch, she loved fantasizing about him, in fact, she wanted their bodies pressed against each other once more. She wanted to find out if this sexual desire can turn into something more, but leaving Jasper, telling this to Jasper, it was unthinkable.

She would be risking too much, if this wasn't love, the doors of the Cullen family will never be open to her again, and she was unsure that Jacob's doors would be still opened to her if he found out that she wasn't the one he wanted. Which was one of the reasons she didn't want to figure this out, she was about to burst into tears when she realized that, that wasn't what she wanted to do. So she held them back, crying wouldn't solve anything, instead , she will distract herself, and forget about Jacob Black, atleast for a moment, just like she planned when she woke up this morning. She looked at her watch, time had flew by, she woke up at exactly 9:00 AM, and it was already 10:30, it was a pretty good time to call Bella and schedual a time that they should meet to discuss the wedding. She looked at her contact list and found Bella's name, and it started to ring.

* * *

Three rings and she picked up, "Bella, did I wake you ?" Alice tried to sound as cheerful and as sweet as ever, "no, i've actually been up since 7 working on school work , why ?" "Well put those books down missy, because we have something very important to discuss !" there was a silence on the other end, "hellooooo, earth to Bella ?" "Alice, cant you plan the wedding by yourself, i'm just really busy, and I promised to let you in charge" "yeah, but I don't want to plan a wedding you're going to hate, I need your opinion on what to do, come to Starbucks and we'll talk there , does that sound nice ?" "Sure, do you mind if maybe Edward can come, and Jacob ?" Alice's eyes open wide, she felt like if she just had a mini stroke all of a sudden, "why do you want Jacob there ?" "Well, he _is _my best friend, well, you too of course, I want my husband's opinion, your opinion, and Jacob's,

to see what we can come up with" Alice closed her eyes, wanting to block out everything Bella had just told her , "okay Bella, it's your wedding, you do what you want with it" Alice didn't mean to sound rude, but she was beggining to think that forgetting Jacob will be a very difficult task, even **more** difficult than it already seemed to be. "Are you okay Alice ? Do you have a problem with Jacob bieng there ? I mean, I talked to him and he told me that you two have gotten close" "and he wasn't lieng ,

"we have, we really like each other now"

**_really like each other_**

****"so, why that tone of voice ?" "I could be a bit moody, haha, so see you Jacob and Edward there !" she hung up and banged her head against the steeringweel, _shit _she thought, _alright Alice, relax, be mature, ignore him but not too much , act like if everything is perfectly fine._ She started the engine and began to drive to starbucks, she was planning to be the first one there. It'll be easier to act natural if she was just there already waiting for them. It'll also give her enough time to plan out some ideas for Bella and the rest of them to choose from, and tell her what they think about them.

As soon as she got there she ordered a frappe , sat down, and got out her notebook to start writing down some ideas. She was thinking of planning a really big wedding, filled with family members and friends, she'll surprise Bella by bringing in her mom from Florida to attend the wedding. She didn't want it to be in a church , for a very good reason ofcourse. She wanted it to maybe be in the Cullens home, or an outside wedding, near the lake.

It can maybe be an underwater theme , they can rent a baunquet hall if they wanted that idea, the invitations could be sent in some clams , and the whole room will be painted blue, with seashells all around. If they didn't want that idea, she'll go with Bella bieng the only one in white, and that'll be in the Cullens home, it'll be filled with Flowers, and the walls will have butterfly's and flower's on them to match it all.

If not , she'll go with the all white wedding, that'll be planned outside, either near a lake, or the beach, yeah, beach would be better to set an even better mood. She smiled at her idea's , Alice was always really creative when it came to planning stuff, and decorations, and dressing up. She'll buy the wedding dress for Bella, and she'll help her get dressed, it'll be marvalouse. She saw that Edward was the first one that came to sit down , "hey Ed" Alice said with a smile, "where's Bella ?"

"Do you really want to see her , or are you excited on seeing your werewolf ?" Alice gave him a sharp look, "he's not _my _werewolf" "but you want him to be" Alice stayed quiet, "Alice, atleast pretend you don't care about him infront of Bella" "I will, i'm trying to stop anyways, and why are you so worried on Bella figuring out, she loves _you _Edward" "I know, I know she does, but I know it'll hurt that her two bestfriends, are gaining feelings for each other and had sex without her knowing" "we're not gaining feelings for each other"

"hell yeah you are. I read your thoughts Alice, and his, I have a feeling this can turn into something more than just sexual desire" "don't say that Edward ! Don't even think about it ! I love-" and there he was, the figure standing in front of them , the one she was claiming she didn't love, standing in front of them like some kind of god, "hey guys" Bella spoke as she sat down, Jacob took the seat infront of Alice, _he's so beautiful _she thought , "ready to plan ?" Bella said, but Alice was blocking out her words,

Jacob smiled at Alice, and the **butterfly's came back to hunt her.**


	7. Jacob's Chapter : Connected

Review (;

* * *

**"Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving."**

**

* * *

**

Jacob looked at Alice , his eyes and mind were focused on her only. Every single word , and sound , were blocked out , Alice was his center of attention at the moment. She had eyes saying that she regretted bieng there, she wanted him to leave, he could tell, but he wasn't doing that, he _wanted _to be there, he _wanted _to see her again, he wasn't letting her "forget" about him. 'So, um," Alice began, "I started writing down some ideas, you can look at them , and tell me what you think" Jacob didn't read, he didn't even look at the paper, he was still looking at Alice. What does he care how Bella got married ? She was still just marrying Edward, she's happy, that's all that mattered. And Jacob wanted to be happy too, and for that, he had to find a way to be with Alice.

"I want it in the Cullen house,_ your house_, and I don't want the underwater theme or an all white wedding, I think people should wear what they want to the wedding, and I want a small wedding not a big one. I'm sorry, if i'm asking for alot, what about you Edward what do you want ?" "I want to get married with you Bella, I don't care how the wedding is" Jacob smiled, that was the type of thing he would say too, about now he would've jumped on Edward , or screamed , or argued that she was making the biggest mistake, but honestly , he didn't really care, he wanted Alice, he was beggining to think that , he has forgotten about Bella already. He saw Bella smile, "what do you think Jacob ?" Jacob didn't hear her, he was still focused on Alice, remembering what happened in the library , and what's been happening these few days. "Jacob" he felt a pat on his shoulder and looked at Bella, "are you alright ?" she asked, "i'm fine" he said, still not answering her question,

"Jacob, Bella asked you a question," Edward said, Jacob was looking confused , not knowing what to say, he was panicking, "what was the question again ?" he saw Bella with a puzzeled look. "I asked you, how do you think my wedding should be planned ?" "Oh , well , the way you want it to be planned Bella, i'm really not good at this, I mean, i'm just here because you invited me" he could tell Bella wasn't buying it, he could tell she knew something was on his mind. "So" Alice popped up, and he instently looked at her, "okay, you'll be the only one in white Bella, we'll invite our closests friends and family members, it'll be in our house" - she said pointing at her and Edward - "and i'll decorate it with alot of flowers and butterflys, i'll prepare your favorite dishes, and I could hire a dj or band, which do you perfer ?"Alice was sort of jumpy, he found it cute how excited she got over nothing, her way of bieng made him smile.

"No, none of the above, just burn some CD's or something" "no Bella ! Don't be boring, this is yours and Edward's speacial day ! We should _make _it special, you know what , i'll hire a nice band, which one ?" "Alice, you sure you would like to spend this money ?" Edward asked, "yes, anything for my favorite brother and best friend" Jacob's grin got wider, he liked how sweet and generious Alice is, "what about Leanne Rimes, or the Fray, or Alison Krauss or a Fine Frenzy ! ?" "You decide" both Bella and Edward said, Jacob didn't want to jump in, he was unsure Alice wanted him to, until he saw Alice look at him, "what about you Jacob, which one ?" he smiled, she really wanted to know what he thought. "I say get a DJ, it'll be better because he'll put any sort of music you like, all of those you just mentioned !"

Alice smiled, "good idea" she said. And all of a sudden, it really felt like if they were connected, it wasn't a romantic moment, or a memorable moment, but, he felt connected to her there, really connected. "Perfect" Bella began, "what else ?" "That's it Bells, now we have to shop for your dress, do the invitations , buy the stuff, decorate the house, hire a dj, send the invitations, well, alot has to be done" "can we start tommorow, i'm not really up for this today, i'm not really even good at helping out doing anything- " "Bella pleaaaaase , i'm going to do everything , all you have to do is help me pick out your dress"

"but I feel horrible leaving you with no help" "i'll help !" Jacob volunteered, Alice and Edward both gave him a sharp look, "great" Bella said, unaware of what's happening around her, "we'll shop for my dress tommorow , OK Alice ?" "Yeah, okay" "i'll drive you home Bella" said Edward, and in a blink of an eye, he was alone with Alice.

"You volunteered to be near to me , Jacob , correct ?" Jacob smiled at her, "wow, you catch up pretty fast" Alice sighed, "i'm not going to fight you, if you want to help, help. But don't expect anything to happen" "I don't, unless you _want _something to happen, your wish is my command" Alice raised an eyebrow and smirked, "okidokie, nothing will happen then" she got her shoulder bag and began to walk, "you know" Jacob began, "you're not going to be able to control these feelings that easily" he started following her, "we'll see about that" Jacob laughed, and got in front of her, blocking her way.

Alice glared at him, "i'm not making this easy for you Alice, I like you, what do I have to do to prove it ?" Alice's glare turned into an unknown expression, an "I don't know what to do" expression, she looked down, and smiled. "Jacob, don't you comprehend that , that's not the problem, that the problem is that i'm married, and i'm a vampire while you're a werewolf , we're not ment to be" "you don't know that" "I do ! Stop insisting" "why are you so fucking stubborn ?" "Me ! ? you're the one who won't leave me alone, when I told you that I don't want anything to do with you ! Comprehend , understand , that this" - she pointed at both - "is not going to work out Jacob Black ! It's just not ! Do I have to explain to you all over again wh-" she got distrubed when Jacob pressed his lips against hers, hard and with passion , he wrapped himself around her, he felt eyes on them, but he didn't care , his eyes were closed and enjoying the moment, she was cold , like all vampires, and she was fighting to brake free , but he knew that she didn't really want to , she'll have to sink in , she'll have to understand that she feels the same way. He finally let her go, she was glaring, but her glare then changed . "I'm not letting my guard down this time Jacob" and she then left , leaving him alone.

* * *

Jacob waited for Alice in front of the Cullen's home. Noone was suppose to be there so they can both be alone and start decorating for the marriage , Jacob bought the paint , and some other things to begin decorating. He stayed up all night researching the best DJ's for the marriage , just to impress Alice. He wondered how she would be able to handle bieng alone with him, how she would handle working with him, he also wondered how long she would keep this up. He knew that with some perservierence she'll come to her senses , to realize that what they have is something more then just sexual desire , and that they need to figure out this feeling, because all they're doing is letting it grow some more by trying to ignore it. He knows she can't sleep at night thinking about him, just like him, he knew that somehow , this could be love.

He saw the yellow car park, that ment Alice was home, she was wearing some tight jeans that suited her perfect curved body, a yellow flowy shirt ; it was a bit transparent so it showed some of her bra, and was wearing some trendy sunglasses. He smirked at her appearence , she was always so perfectly dressed, he remembered the night that they slept together, the night where he took off her long black strapless dress, that showed her back completley ; she smelled of Chanel perfume that night, Jacob wondered how she smelled right now. To his surprise another figure came out of the car, she was not alone, next to her was Jasper , her husband and supposable "soulmate" she was definetly not letting her gaurd down, he could tell.

"Hi Jacob" Alice told him , as if nothing has been going on between them, "Hi Alice" , he looked at Jasper, he had a smile on his face, but he wasn't looking at Jacob, he was looking at Alice, Jacob was disgusted. Alice smiled at Jacob with a look of achievement. "Let's start decorating and making those phone calls shall we ?" Alice got out the keys of the house and walked in , Jasper didn't even make eye contact at Jacob, which was good, because just a tiny inch of eye contact and he'll lose that one eye. "Alice' Jacob began, he moved Jasper out of his way to get closer to her, which made her take a step back.

"I got a list of DJ's we can call, they'res about 1O of them in here, they're suppose to be the best" he saw a little smile on Alice's face, she got the paper and started reading through the names of the DJ's , "OK, maybe you should start calling them, see how much they charge, if they can play that day and so forth" "well, I already know how much each of them charge, the third one is the cheapest , only $3 an hour" "and, he's good ?" "All of these should be the greatest ones out there, how long will the marriage last ?" "Well, maybe until midnight" "when will it start ?" "At 1" "okay then, you'll only have to pay around $30" "yes , I understand but I don't care about the money, if he's good and could play that day, he's hired" "so i'll call him today, and ask him if he's available"

"OK then, thanks" Alice smiled and grabbed Jasper by the hand , she took him to the room that was completely empy ; no sofas, counters etc. And they got out the pink paint to start painting, he saw that Alice looked at what Jacob had in his hand, which was a bag filled with butterfly and flower decorations, she went up to him, "i'll take that" she said and grabbed the bag, "thank you" Jacob grabbed her arm, and she turned to look at him, "why did you bring him ?" "You mean my husband ? Jasper ?" "Yeah, him" "I told you I wasn't letting my guard down" "Alice this is pathetic" "i'm sorry Jacob but what's pathetic is the fact that you keep insisting that this is love" "no , what's pathetic is that you don't give us a chance !" "Well maybe if I wasn't married I would" "well why don't you tell him about us ?" "Because I just can't ! There is no _us _now we can't talk about this , understand ?" She then walked away , leaving him alone again. He saw her give her husband a fake smile, and then give Jacob a quick glance, she liked him, he knew it, he also knew that one day she'll have to accept it.

All he heard from that room were nothing but fake giggles and work bieng done, obviously wanting to give Jacob jealousy , which was sort of working. Jacob was putting up the butterfly's on the living room walls, and admiring them, they were coming out pretty well. He took a glance at Alice and saw that she was putting a bit of attention to him, so he decided to go to the room they were in. "What do you want ?" Jasper asked him, Jacob looked to see if he found any anger in his expression, but nothing, he just saw a neutral look in him.

"I want to know what I could do ? I'm done with the living room and the DJ can play at the dance" Jasper wasn't paying attention to him, he saw that he had a shocked face on and he was looking at Alice, he turned to look at her too, she wasn't paying attention to them, she was looking at nothing but thin air, she was having a vision.

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do ?" Bella was panicking, the voultire was coming, and they were coming to find out if Bella was a vampire yet.

"Bella calm down, this isn't really a problem, we'll just tell them that you will become a vampire after the wedding" Edward said, trying to calm her down,

"wait, i'm sorry i'm not trying to make you worry alot or anything" Alice began, "but in my vision, I saw people well, fighting , I saw alot of blood too" Bella looked at Edward with a worried face, Edward held Bella tight, assuring her that everything will be fine. "What can that mean ?" Jasper asked, "i'm not sure, but we have to be ready, they're probabley planning something" "we'll help you" spoke Jacob, "me and my pack of course, we'll help you out in the best way possible" Bella smiled , "thanks Jacob" she said, "yeah thanks" spoke Alice. Jacob looked at her, their eyes met, and once again,

it felt like if they were really **connected.**

**

* * *

**

I think this chapter was alright, nothing really _really _good though, the next one will be better.

I popped up the Volturie plan because I feel like if I just keep repeating the same thing over and over again, i feel like if this way it'll bring a steer into things and bring some action.

Pleaase, keep on reviewing (:


End file.
